newsfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Fox/Other
1935–1968 Fox35_1.jpg 1935_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png 20th_Century_FOX_Logoo_1935_Alt.PNG|Alternate version. 20th_Century_Fox_1935_Color_Open_Matte.png|Color version. 20th_Century_Fox_logo_1935.jpg|Another color version 20thcenturyfoxtheblackswan1942.png|''The Black Swan '' (1942) 1953–1987 1953–1968 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953;_Cinemascope).jpg|''CinemaScope'' version. The_1953_20th_Century_Fox_logo.jpeg 1953_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png 20th_Century_Fox_logo_%281954%29.png|Alternate variant (1954) 20th_Century_Fox_Will_Success_Spoil_Rock_Hunter.png|Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter? (1957) 1968–1987 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968).jpg|Wide-screen version 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Fullscreen).jpg|Full-screen version. 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Cinemascope).jpg|''CinemaScope'' version. 20th Century Fox Logo (1976).jpg|1976 version 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Fullscreen).jpg|1976 Full-screen version 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Cinemascope).jpg|1976 CinemaScope version. 20th_Century_Fox_The_French_Connection.png|''The French Connection'' (1971) 20th Century Fox (1977, Star Wars).jpg|''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) 20th Century Fox (1979, Alien).jpg|''Alien'' (1979) 20th_Century_Fox_1980.png 20th Century Fox (1980).jpg 20th Century Fox - Alien 3 (1986).png|''Alien 3'' TV Spot (1986) 1955; 1956-1967 20th Century Fox (1955, CinemaScope).jpg|''CinemaScope'' version. 20th Century Fox (1955, Luntik Space in back).jpg|''Luntik: Space in Back'' (1955) 20th Century Fox (1956, The King and I).jpg|''The King and I'' (1956) 20th_Century_Fox_(1970,_Grandeur 70).jpg|''Grandeur 70'' (1970) 1981–1994 20th Century Fox (1979).jpg 20th Century Fox (1981) Open Matte.jpg|Open-Matte version 20th_Century_Fox_1981_logo.jpg 20th Century Fox (1983).jpg|''Two of a Kind'' (1983) 20th Century Fox - Revenge of the Nerds (1984).png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' Trailer (1984) 20th Century Fox (1984, Revenge of the Nerds).jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) 20th_Century_Fox_(1986,_Alien_3).jpg|''Alien 3'' (1986) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_(1987).png|''Predator'' (1987) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_2_(1990).png|''Predator 2'' (1990) The_1981_20th_Century_Fox_logo_(Snow_Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Turk_182!_(1985).gif|Animated version 1994–2010; 2013-2014 1994–2005 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1994.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_USA_Version.jpg|Wide-Screen version 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1994-2010)_(Open_Matte_Version).jpeg|Wide-screen (Open Matte) version. 20th_Century_Fox_1994_Prototype_Logo.jpg|Prototype version. 20th_Century_Fox_1994_Sky_Background.png|Sky Background without the logo. 20th_Century_Fox_(1996).png|''William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).png|''Independence Day'' Trailer (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).jpg|''Independence Day'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Volcano_(1997).jpg|''Volcano'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Anastasia_(1997).jpg|''Anastasia'' Trailer (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_(1997,_Anastasia).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_X-Files_(1998).jpg|''The X-Files: Flight to the Future'' (1998) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars.png|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I, II and III) (1999–2005) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Office_Space_(1999).jpg|''Office Space'' (1999) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_(2000).png|''X-Men'' Trailer (2000) 20th Century Fox (2000, X-Men).jpg|''X-Men'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_(2000).png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_-_From_Hell_(2001).jpg|''From Hell'' (2001) 20th_Century_B.C..png|''Ice Age'' Trailer (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_(2002).jpg|''Ice Age'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Like_Mike_(2002).jpg|''Like Mike'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Minority Report variant).png|''Minority Report'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Road_to_Perdition_variant).png|''Road to Perdition'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_Master_and_Commander_The_Far_Side_of_the_World.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_2_(2003).jpg|''X-Men 2'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_League_of_Extraordinary_Gentlemen_(2003).jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_(Cheaper_by_the_Dozen_TV_Spot).jpg|Cheaper by the Dozen TV Spot (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Chasing_Papi_(2003).jpg|''Chazing Papi'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Alien_vs._Predator_variant).png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Dodge_Ball_(2004).jpg|''Dodge Ball'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Garfield_The_Movie_(2004).jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' Trailer (2004) 20th Century Fox logo - The Day After Tomorrow teaser variant.jpg|''The Day After Tomorrow'' Trailer (2004) 2005–2010; 2013-2014 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005)_without_the_News_Corporation_Byline.jpg|Alternate variant without the News Corporation byline. 20th Century Fox - Robots (2005).jpg|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - Walk the Line (2005).jpg|''Walk the Line'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (2006).jpg|''The Omen'' (2006) 20th Century Fox (2006, Ice Age 2 - The Meltdown).jpg|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Deck the Halls (2006).jpg|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Eragon (2006).jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Reno 911! Miami (2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (Trailer).jpg|''Hitman'' Trailer (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (2007).jpg|''Hitman'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Aliens vs. Predator - Requiem (2007).jpg|''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (TV Spot).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' TV Spot (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (2007).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Fantastic Four - Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007).jpg|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Mirrors (2008).jpg|''Mirrors'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - Australia (2008).jpg|''Australia'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - X-Men Origins - Wolverine (2009).jpg|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - (2009, Dragonball Evolution UK TV Spot).jpg|''Dragon Ball: Evolution'' TV Spot (2009) 20th Century Fox - Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakuel (2009).jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 20th Century Fox (2009, Ice Age 3 - Down of Dinosaurs).jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) 20th_Century_Fox_All_About_Steve.png|''All About Steve'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Wall Street Money Never Sleeps (2010).jpg|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief (2010).jpg|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Predators (2010).jpg|''Predators'' (2010) 2009–present 2009–2014 20_Fox_Logo.jpg 20th Century Fox (2009).jpg Fullscreen TCF logo of 2009.png|Full-screen variant TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte variant 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(2009).png|Wide-screen variant 20thCenturyFoxChristmasLogo2010.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Gullver's Travel (2010).png|''Gulliver's Travel'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Rio (2011).png|''Rio'' (2011) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Rodrick_Rules_(2011).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) 20th Century Fox - Prometeus (2012).png|''Prometeus'' (2012) 20th Century Fox - Life of Pi (2012).jpg|''Life of Pi'' (2012) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Dog_Days_(2012).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) 2010 (75th anniversary logo) 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(75_Years_Variant_2010).jpg|Note: the News Corporation byline is carved at the bottom of the structure. 20th_Century_Fox_75th_Anniversary.png 2013–present 20th_Century_Fox_(2013).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_-_Runner,_Runner_(2013).png|''Runner, Runner'' (2013) 20th Century Fox Turbo.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013) Fox_X-Men_Days_Of_Future_Past.jpg|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Rio_2_(2014).png|''Rio 2'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Monuments_Men_(2014).jpg|''The Monuments Men'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Unfinished_Business.png|''Unfinished Business'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Longest_Ride.png|''The Longest Ride'' (2015) FoxMartian.jpg|''Martian'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Peanuts_The_Movie_(2015).png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_ACFor_Wellness.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) Fox_X-Men_Apoloypse.jpg|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_Trolls.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016) Fox_Rules_Don't_Apply.PNG|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_Collision_Course_(2016).jpg|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Deadpool_(2016).jpg|''Deadpool'' (2016) FERDINAND_20TH_CENTURY_FOX.jpeg|''Ferdinand'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Logan_2017.png|''Logan'' (2017) 20thcenturyfox_The_Boss_Baby.jpeg|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) 20thcenturyfox_Captain_Underpants.jpeg|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) Fox_DOAWK_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (A) 20th_Century_Fox_DOAWK_The_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (B) Fox_variant_maze_runner_the_death_cure.png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Maze_Runner-_The_Death_Cure_(2018).png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Red_Sparrow.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) Fox_love_simon_trailer.png|''Love, Simon'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_(Love,_Simon_Variant).png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Widows.png|''Widows'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Bohemian_Rhapsody.png|''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Predator_(2018).jpg|''The Prederator'' (2018) Alita_battle_angel_fox_trailer.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' Trailer (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Alita_Battle_Angel_(2019).png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Spies_in_Disguise_(2019).jpg|''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) Category:Special logos Category:Cinema